Unificación alemana
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: La unificación alemana al fin es posible y la nueva nación se presenta en el palacio de Versalles, nombrándola como el Imperio Alemán, el Segundo Reich.


"**Unificación alemana"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> La unificación alemana al fin es posible y la nueva nación se presenta en el palacio de Versalles, nombrándola como el Imperio Alemán, el Segundo Reich.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni Labyrinth me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba llena de gente. Él únicamente frunció su ceño, mientras se acodaba la chaqueta. Odiaba estar en esas situaciones, sobre todo en uno de los palacios más importantes de Francia.<p>

-Con este tratado se unificara el estado alemán.-Escuchó las palabras de su jefe, mientras terminaban de firmar los tratados. Observó como Francis, que estaba con una que otra herida, miraba como su jefe firmaba el papel.

La guerra contra Francia había llegado a su fin, estaban en el palacio de Versalles firmando aquel acuerdo de paz… y también el de la unificación alemana, aquella misma que él había reprimido una vez.

-¿Por qué ahora unificaron los estados?.-La voz de Francis lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Además… aún no veo a una pequeña nación que ocupe el nombre de los estados.

-Kesesese, me sorprende que no sepas como actuó.-Dijo riendo levemente. Había una razón de porque él había reprimido las revoluciones liberales en los estados alemanes, para que no se unificaran. Aquella razón era muy simple…

-Yo seré el emperador del Imperio Alemán.-Su ojos rojos se posaron en Guillermo II, más le valía a ese tipo ser un buen jefe, no se había esforzado tanto por nada.

Las puertas de la habitación, del gran palacio, se abrieron y por ella entraron dos personas. Francia reconoció a una y comenzó a moverse incomodo, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía la nación del Underground ahí?.

Por su parte Gilbert observaba como Jareth llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño, que llevaba una capucha que escondía su rostro. Ese niño era la razón de porque había tardado tanto en aceptar la unificación de los estados.

-Como iba diciendo.-Siguió hablando Guillermo II, todos volvieron a centrar su atención en él, mientras que el pequeño niño se le acercaba. Por su parte Jareth se había quedado al lado de Gilbert.

-_Tiene miedo…-_Gilbert sintió la voz de Jareth en su cabeza, observó se reojo a la antigua nación, pero él únicamente observaba al niño que iba caminando hacía la gran mesa, donde estaban los reyes de Francia y de Prusia.

_-Lo sé, pero no pude seguir ocultándolo más tiempo, el pueblo quería la unificación…-_El había esperado que el niño sanara más de las lesiones, con las que lo encontró en aquel campo de batalla… En el cual lo había encontrado casi muerto, sino hubiera sido por la ayuda de Jareth.

-Yo seré el emperador del Imperio Alemán, del Segundo Reich, y este niño será mi nación.-El niño, que había llegado al lado de Guillermo, se quitó la capucha. Francia quedo sorprendido… ese cabello rubio, esos ojos azulados… esa piel blanca… ese niño era…

-No es Sacro Imperio, recuerda que tú lo mataste, Francis.-La voz de Jareth hizo que se estremeciera.-El niño únicamente es el prototipo de un alemán, ese cabello rubio y los ojos azules no dicen nada…

-Nadie pensó otra cosa, viejo.-Dijo Gilbert mirando a su pequeño _hermanito, _que estaba siendo presentado ante esos humanos.-Lo encontré hace unas semanas, supe que el sería el Imperio Alemán…-Mentalmente agradeció que Francis no le cuestionara quién había sido el "primer reich".

Aunque en si todo era mentira… porque él había acudido donde Jareth cuando se entero de lo que Francia había hecho. ¡Le había prácticamente rogado al viejo para que lo ayudara, algo nada ideal para su genial persona!... pero… valió la pena por encontrar a su pequeño hermanito, aunque este estaba malherido en el campo de batalla… y ya no recordaba quién era… no recordaba que él había sido el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

Jareth se había quedado con el niño, durante esos años desde que se desintegro el Sacro Imperio Romano y se buscaba la unificación alemana. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera, no quería que nadie lastimase a Ludwig, como lo había nombrado Jareth…

Su pequeño hermano ya había sufrido mucho… tal vez por eso todos sus recuerdos de antaño habían desaparecido… No estaba seguro, de lo único que estaba seguro es que protegería a Alemania con su vida, porque era su pequeño West.

**~ The end ~**


End file.
